ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Miserable Adventures of Riley
|voices = Grey Griffin Frank Welker|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = |time = 11 min. (normal episodes; approx.) 22 min. (specials; approx.)|production_companys = Nickelodeon Animation Studios|distributor = |network = Nickelodeon|release = October 21, 2018 - present}}The Miserable Adventures of Riley is an American animated supernatural-comedy series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it has aired on Nickelodeon since October 21st, 2018. Synopsis This series revolves around a twelve-year old goth girl named Riley Killian and her pet bat, Pain, as they deal with various problems whether it's about the supernatural or her home/school life. Characters Main *'/Riley Killian/' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 12-year old goth girl who is usually angry and is shown to act cruel towards others, including her family (except Pain). However, despite her rude attitude, she does care for her family she just doesn't like showing it. **'Pain the Bat' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a bat who is Riley's pet and is loyal to her. He is the only character in the series that Riley shows sympathy to without a problem. Supporting *'Ross Killian' (voiced by David Kaufman) - Riley's 15-year old brother who enjoys playing video games and is usually a jerk to Riley. *'Hannah Killian' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Riley's 6-year old sister who, unlike Riley and Ross, is a nice girl rather than a jerk. She can also be sensitive. *'Natalie' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a kind girl who always does her work and is considered to be Mrs. Swellsman's favorite student along with Edwin. *'Edwin' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - an intelligent boy who does very well in Mrs. Swellsman's and does his work on time. Because of this, he is best friends with Natalie. *'Oscar' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - an overweight boy who hates school and would rather play video games and eat food than do schoolwork. *'Arianna' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a spoiled girl who is always seen wearing make-up, claiming she is the most beautiful girl in the school. *'Zeke' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an African-American boy who wants to be a rapper just like his idol, Witty Will, but dislikes school. *'Issac' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - an idiotic boy who is considered an annoyance to his classmates. *'Mrs. Swellsman' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a middle-aged woman who is Riley's teacher. *'Mr. and Mrs. Killian' (voiced by Corey Burton and Kath Soucie, respectively) - Riley's parents. *'The Hand Man' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a hand-like creature Riley summoned who shows respect towards Riley. *'Austin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a 12-year old goth boy who Riley had a crush on. Antagonists *'The Cuddly Monster' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a pink monster who was accidentally summoned by Riley and was rejected shortly after, and because of that, he holds a grudge against her. *'Veronica "Vala" Verminee' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 12-year old blonde girl who enjoys bullying other people, especially Riley. *'Becca' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a 12-year old Latino girl who is Vala's best friend, and like her, she enjoys bullying Riley. *'Clay the Clown' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a clown who is completely insane. *'Patricia' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - an arrogant 20-year old woman who was the Killian children's babysitter. *'Martha the Mind Taker Queen' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a Mind Taker who decided to take over Happsburg, causing massive chaos. **'Kate' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a Mind Taker who is Kate's second-in-command. *'The Locker Ghoul' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Duck E. Candy' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - an animatronic duck that Cuddly Monster hijacked to get revenge on Riley. *'Lana' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a snake-like creature who tried to eat Ross. *'Froke' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frog monster that the Cuddly Monster teamed up with to make frog zombies. *'The Book Worm' (vocal effects by John DiMaggio) - a worm creature the Cuddly Monster created that once tried to eat Riley's book. *'The Ghost of the Happsburg Battlefield' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a ghost of a soldier whose mind is filled with wrath due to losing everything he had during a war and was responsible for locking Riley, Oscar, Zeke, and Issac in the cabin. *'The Happsburg Slasher' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a serial killer who uses a garden hoe to attack his victims. Episodes See List of The Miserable Adventures of Riley episodes. Potential Netflix film Comic book series See The Miserable Adventures of Riley (comic book series). Trivia *This is the second Nicktoon to be rated TV-PG, with the first one being ROBLOX: The Series. Easter eggs/cameos *In The Dimension, a broken version of Goddard from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius can be seen. *In Curse of the Lonely Tree, when a minor character was reading a newspaper, a picture of Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants can be seen under the headline, "New Species of Zooplankton Discovered?!". **In the same episode, we see a kid on a missing poster who resembles Clyde McBride from The Loud House. Tropes See The Miserable Adventures of Riley/Tropes. Merchanise List of The Miserable Adventures of Riley merchandise Gallery Riley Killian (TMAoR).png|Riley Killian Pain the Bat (TMAoR).png|Pain the Bat Ross_Killian.png|Ross Killian Veronica_Verminee.png|Veronica Verminee Becca.png|Becca Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:2018 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Dark Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV-PG Category:Animated Series